


Just a Buisness Meeting

by killxrqueen



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, John Deacon - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, brian may - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Boss!Deaky, Cheeky Deaky by far, F/M, Flirting, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killxrqueen/pseuds/killxrqueen
Summary: You’re required to attend a buisness meeting with your boss and a little cat and mouse game ensues. Will you come out victorious?





	Just a Buisness Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as a concept with my friends and myself but I actually kind of liked it and thought the internet world might too...so here it goes! I also haven’t written anything in YEARS and never wrote anything from the second person POV so hopefully it’s a okay! Otherwise enjoy!

Every weekday was another meeting, business lunch or business dinner with your boss without any true work. You were required to attend and remember anything memorable or worth your time or future expertise. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you took up the position as an assistant to gain some experience as you get yourself through graduate school. The job paid the student loans and helped with the experience needed to branch up and work as an official tax laywer, but for now you were interning at a regular law firm and getting to know the ins and outs. It wasn’t all so bad however. There was also that thing with your boss that took up your weekends and some nights during the week. You were...getting close with you boss. No, you were fucking your boss. But you didn’t mind, you weren’t looking for anything serious as it wasn't the best time in your life, and your boss, Mr. Deacon, was definitely worth your time and you liked to think you were worth his. He was at least twenty your senior but goodness did he treat you better than any man your age ever would. You spent every weekend at his place, your normal weekend schedule with him was always leave at 5 PM on Friday, meet him at his place at 6 PM, usually go out to dinner around that time, come back and then it was time to do your homework. The things he’d show you and have you do is beyond comprehensible words but goodness did they make you feel good, he knew exactly what he was doing and you were more than eager to learn.

It was mid afternoon on a Friday and you were finishing up filing some forms when suddenly you felt a hand on your waist and a whisper in your ear coming from behind. 

“Meet me in my office in 5 minutes, and lock the door behind you” The hungry voice said. You didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. You nodded and smirked to yourself. You felt a quick kiss on the back of your head and the presence was gone. You finished filing the forms and knocked on Mr. Deacon’s door alerting him of your presence.

“Come in, and lock the door” he reminded you. He was sitting on the edge of his desk as you walked in and locked the door. You walked over to him and stood in front of him, with your back straight and shoulders relaxed. “Look at you, following what i said. such a good girl” He smirked as he pulled you closer to him by your waist. You bit your lip and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Only doing what I was told. However if you wanted some afternoon carnage I do live close by” you said sarcastically and a chuckle escaped his throat.

“Oh pet, if I wanted an afternoon delight you would know it. Unfortunately for you, we have to push tonight’s...activities back a few hours. There was a last minute staff meeting and I require your assistance tonight.” He told you as he rubbed circles into your hip with his thumb. You nodded in understanding.

“What time is it and where? i’ll just need to run to my place and grab a change of clothing.”

“5:30 and it’s at Penna Vera’s, so dress appropriately” he winked and released you. “Oh and pet, make sure you stick close by me. So when the timing is right we can sneak away and start our weekly...ritual. and call me John, it’s high time you started” he kissed you quickly and pinched your waist and released you. You walked out of his office and walked to your desk sitting down quickly, feeling flushed from just imaging what just happened and what tonight will entail. He barely touched you and you were already feeling dizzy. You still don’t understand how you can handle his intensity. John is everything anyone could ever want in a lover and a man. Intense, passionate, rough or slow, patient. He’s introduced you to many new things and ideas and you can’t imagine not using them on him and in the future. You sometimes take him by surprise when you ask for something that he introduced to you a few weeks ago. Like last week, you, as he had phrased it, “innocently requested your hands be tied up” by the tie he wore to dinner that night. By the time you snapped out of your thoughts, you realised how fast the day had gone and that it was time for you to run home and change into something more business appropriate. You gathered your things and skipped off to the car and drove to your place, excitedly thinking of the idea that popped into your head.

As you drove to Penna Vera’s, you parked close to the entrance and walked in, looking for John as he was the main reason you were there to begin with. You looked around and spotted him near the long bar in the back, so feeling a bit brave, you walked to the other side of the bar, not to far from him but not close enough to be on or next to him him, although that’s exactly what you’d love to be doing.

“One gin and tonic please” you told the bartender, leaning over the bar slightly. as you sat down on the bar stool, the previously unoccupied seat now had an occupant.

“Deciding to drink are we..?” the occupant said and you smirked.

“Why yes Mr. Deacon i am, the meeting hasn’t started and it’s been such a long day at work, i need to...unwind...” you drawled out the last word and crossed your legs on the stool as you took a sip from your newly made drink. John chuckled and looked at you up and down.

“Nice color dress, the blush color really suits you...and I do approve of the length..” he said in a low voice looking down at your crossed legs, the dress stopped above the knee but wasn’t unprofessionally short but teased in just the right way. Teased him in just the right way.

“Why thank you sir...I do remember you mentioning it’s a color that satisfies your tastes?” you looked at him and cocked your head to the side slightly. He chuckled and nodded.

“Indeed pet...come there’s people arriving and if they see my assistant having too much fun by herself there will be questions” he said as he hopped off the stool and offered his arm. You smiled and grabbed your purse and took it, walking over to the associates that you knew and have talked to from previous meetings.

As the night got on and you worked your way through the crowd of people, you finally made your way over to the table and get settled for dinner. Of course when you sat down, John wasn’t too far behind and slid into the seat next to you. He put his arm on the chair behind you and leaned in to whisper something.

“You’d think i’d let you get away that easily? All while going around in that dress?” you smirked to yourself hearing that.

“Didn’t know you were chasing me...should I be worried?” you winked.

“Oh princess I’m always going to be chasing you, you’re too easy to be caught.” he replied at sat back in his chair, bringing his arm back to his side.

“Yeah? Guess we’ll see about that” you challenged and winked and you picked up the menu. All you heard was the sound of John laughing next to you and the table began to fill up and the talks of business once again began to fill the air. Since you necessarily didn’t attend to the business being talked about, you didn’t pay close attention to the chatter around you and you looked up from the menu to see the waiter already begin to approach the table and begin taking meal orders. You glanced over the menu again and once you were set on what you wanted, waited to be well...waited on. As you looked around, you felt a hand rest upon your knee and a hint of a smile fell on your lips. This was a move in whatever game you and John were playing tonight and you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand, so you didn’t flinch when he began rubbing circles on your knee. As the waiter approached you, you could see the slight blush that crept upon his face when he glanced at you, and you smiled at him. He walked over to you and winked.

“And what will the beautiful young lady be getting this evening?” he asked looking straight at you. You weren’t one to not take a compliment but there’s always something about being called beautiful that made you giggle, so a giggle escaped your lips.

“You’re talking to the wrong woman but I’ll have the steak, fully cooked please” you batted your eyelashes and said with a higher than normal voice at the waiter, and that’s when you felt a slight squeeze on your knee. You caught John through the corner of your eye looking directly at you, and you knew you were winning. You shrugged your shoulder slightly at him and turned your attention back at the waiter.

“Oh and can i get a side of potatoes please sweet pea?” you asked. The waiter bite his lip and nodded slowly at you, catching onto your flirting.

“Of course anything for the beautiful young woman. Perhaps a drink as well? On the house?”

You could feel John’s glare on you and the grip on your knee had moved up to your thigh now as you tossed your hair behind your shoulder and giggled at the waiter, who’s name you saw was Ryan.

“Oh that would be just lovely! A gin and tonic please?” you giggled and smiled a toothy smile. Ryan nodded and wrote it down and moved next to John to take his order.

“And what can I get for you sir?” he asked and John scoffed.

“Yeah I’ll take the steak as well, medium rare. If it’s anything but I’m sending it back. And bring me back a glass of whiskey while you’re at it” he demanded and you had put your hand over his where it rested on your thigh. You definitely were winning this game. once Ryan had left, John leaned over to your ear again.

“Oh sweet girl...what exactly do you think you’re doing? Flirting with the waiter?” he harshly whispered and a hint of a smirk crept up to your lips.

“Jealous, much? And what’s wrong with flirting? I’m technically a single woman?” you innocently batted your lashes and pursed your lips.

“Oh pet...you’re mine and mine only...you got that?” he started and looked down at your hand on his, then he smiled, an idea popping into his head. “take them off...”

You looked at him confused, not understanding what he meant. “I’m sorry...? take what off?”

“Take them off...” he moved his hand up more, resting close enough on your thigh for you to get the message and your eyes widened. “I won’t ask again...” well...this was something new and something about it excited you and you eagerly stood up about to stride for the ladies room until John pulled you back down into your seat. “Oh no no, right here...I want to see you do it.” He looked in your eyes as he told you-no not told you, commanded you to do it. You nodded and pushed your seat all the way into the table and attempted to shift your hand under your dress to grab the fabric of your panties but there was no possible, or legal, way to do so.

“I can’t do it here without flashing the entire table!” you barely whispered not wanting anyone to hear of your escapades.

“The table cover is long enough and the woman next to you is far more entranced with conversation she’s in to notice you. Take them off if you want a good night later...” his hand brushed yours as he said that and that sent heat up your body to your face. You attempted again to do it unknowingly to the other people at the table, all while John had a smirk plastered on his face watching you squrim around in your seat trying to wrangle them off. As you finally managed to slide them off, you fixed your dress and set them in your lap.

“Is Mr. Deacon pleased?”

He reached over your lap and nodded and put them in his suit pocket. “Good girl...I’ll take good care of these” he grabbed your hand and placed it to his lips kissing it quickly and returning it to your lap, never letting go, and your face flushed and you felt in that moment yourself losing the lead in whatever game you were playing.

Dinner had come and gone uneventfully. as you finished up your food (without any other conversation from the waiter thanks to one John Deacon), and as you were walking to the entrance, you felt an arm snake around your waist and pulled you into the elevator. It was only the two of you when you first entered and John pressed the garage floor button.

“Oh I parked at the main entrance!” you exclaimed and he laughed.

“You really didn’t think I’d let you drive tonight did you? I might not have seen you until Monday. and besides, you have to learn your lesson.” he said while looking straight at the door, the grip on you only tightening.

“Lesson...? For what?” you asked looking at him and you could see the hint of mischief and business spark in his eyes.

“Oh my dear girl...for flirting with that waiter. I can’t have my girl go around doing that” he said and you could feel your face heat up. You didn’t know what he was going to do and before you could ask, the elevator stopped and it began to fill up with other people. The door shut and the elevator started its ascension downwards and you felt John drop to his knees to what it looked like to tie his shoe. You were relieved he wasn’t going to try anything until you felt his hand touch the back of your leg and as he stood up slowly, his hand traveled under your dress and rested nicely on your pantiless bum. You bit your lip trying not to make a sound and then you felt his hand snake forward and rest exactly where you wanted it all night. He at first teased you by leaving it there until he saw you squirm, that’s when he slowly slid two fingers in you and began to move them slowly around. You gasped quietly and cleared your throat, knowing you couldn’t make a sound without being caught. You were so thankful that you at the back of the elevator because you had to grab the bar to keep yourself steady.

As he inserted a third finger and moved them in and out at a slowly agonizing pace, he whispered directly into your ear. “Don’t make a sound and don’t come...this is your lesson for disobeying and for flirting with other men” he breathed into your ear and his hot breathe on your ear caused you to squrim slightly and he pressed a kiss to the side of your head gently as he kept moving his fingers slowly in you. Your mouth was left open in surprise and you looked at him and all he gave you was a shit eating grin. You grasped his arm tightly as he moved his fingers in you faster, not knowing how much more you could take and knowing you were close to your release. You turned into his side and pulled him down slightly to moan in his ear at a level only he could hear. “I...I don’t know how much more I can go...” you whined.

John kisses your head again and nodded “Oh sweet girl I know...hopefully now you’ll learn your lesson” he said hungrily and did the ‘come here’ motion with his index finger inside you and he quickly removed his hand from under your dress as the elevator stopped on the garage floor and it opened.

You opened your previously closed eyes and gasped at what had just happened. You saw john wipe his hand on a handkerchief he had inside his pocket and he took his other hand and grabbed yours with it, kissing it while leading you to his car. “You were so good princess, doing exactly as I told you. Now, how about we go back to my place and I give you a reward for being such a good girl?” he smirked as he helped you into his car and sped off.


End file.
